Aurore
by kojiboshi
Summary: A little Shounen ai fic about Seiji and Touma


This is my first English fanfiction so the reviews will be very appreciated. I hope I don't make grammar mistakes in (ok, I hope I don't have make a lot of grammar mistakes, cause I'm sure I make some ^^;;; I'm hopeless at English). It's a little yaoi story, don't like, don't read !!   
For once, I don't torture Seiji and Touma, I know it's sappy, but it's not like that all the days ^^   
Seiji: That's right, for once a car does not hurt me…   
Touma: Or a truck!   
Carine: Ok, but they can't read that cause it's in French and not in ff.net   
Seiji and Touma: What a bad excuse !!!   
Carine: I know but it's mine ^^; Let's go with the story!!! 

**Aurore**

  
  
  
  
  


I'm always been a late sleeper. All my friends think I'm like that cause I like watch the night sky. Cause I love the glow stars. In a way they're right, but it isn't just that. In fact the moment in the night I prefer is the daybreak, when the night and the day become one. When the sky catches fire. That instant when the stars and the sun make love. That reminds me of my dreams, the dreams of my warrior of light. He's the sunshine with his blond hair, and I'm the night with my blue hair. That's why all the morning I'm awake, to just witness that perfect moment where all my dreams came true, where Tenku and Kourin meet and merge in one entity. And to keep that dream undying, I go to sleep. Today is not an exception, I'm awake, and I wait to that divine time. 

I'm always been a morning person. All my friends think it's because of my education, it's not exactly false, but the true it's that I love daybreak. You can say it's normal, cause the light is my force, it's the symbol of my armor, but what I like is to witness the dark night sky glowing. The darkness and the light entwined, the life that comes from that immensity of stars. It's like Kourin and Tenku make love to give birth to something else. It's like nature can make what I can't. Like Touma and I are in the sky, so all the mornings I'm awake. It's my force to the entire day, and today I'm awake, I wait to see this miracle. 

But today is a rainy day, perhaps I can't go in the forest to look that precious moment…Ok, so I'll look through the sitting room window. In the dark room I can see a lost slender figure, the hair is dark, but not like ebony, like the night. I catch my breath, I know this person, and it's the person I love more than my own life. It's my night warrior…It's Touma. I sigh quietly, I don't want to disturb the instant, but I want to see his dark blue eyes. The little noise alerts him of my presence, now he faces me…Oh my god how I love him. 

I can't believe what I see. In front of me, it's the man of my dreams…My perfect Seiji. He seems surrounded by a glow halo, I know it's only the kitchen light but it's so unreal. Why is he here? In the middle of the night, but I've forgotten that's also the beginning of the day. I can't breath when he watches me like that. All I can do is smile a little, a smile that grows when it's returned. I can't speak, that's why I just croak a pitiful "Seiji?" 

I can't answer so I just keep smiling and I put tenderly his hand in mine. I see his eyebrow rise in interrogation, I'm speechless I can't help it. What can I do to show him my feelings? I do what is my only idea, I brush lightly my lips on his. After I blush seriously waiting his answer, but no one come out. Only the light of the daybreak and his beautiful smile, the softness of his lips on mine and that simple word "love". That's when I find my voice and I blurt out my emotions. "Oh, Touma…I love you so much…You're the dream of my nights…" "And you're the sunshine of my days." His response is so soft, so tender. "You're the night, and I'm the day, that's why I love so much daybreak" I add. 

I smile at him, he love me, and I love him…Now we'll only share daybreaks, forever. 

End. 

The title means daybreak in French, I found it's a word more romantic, and daybreak is a very common title. Please R&R!!!! 

Carine^^ 


End file.
